


Sneaking Around

by aborfable



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Children, Eavesdropping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late at Night, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: The Afton kids decide to spy on their parents.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Sneaking Around

“I bet mommy is secretly a fairy!” Elizabeth whispered to Norman. 

“Or a queen!” Norman added, shaking his head. 

“Hush you two, I can’t hear!” Michael whispered hastily, pressing his ear to the wall. 

Elizabeth moved next to him, doing the same. “Come on Norman.” She whispered. 

Norman crawled next to her and joined them. They were in Michael’s room, which was adjacent to their parents room. It was hard to hear them if they weren’t shouting, but it was possible. 

“Do you think Daddy has magical powers?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Shh!” Michael shushed her. “I hear them!” 

“Oh—“ 

“What’s the matter?” 

“...Nothing...just sore.” 

“Where?” 

“Everywhere. It’s getting harder and harder to dance the older I get.” 

“Take it easy, then. Come here.” 

Elizabeth scrunched her eyebrows. “Don’t they always do this?” 

“Shh!” Michael exclaimed again. 

“I can’t dance forever...”

“Don’t think about that. You’re only 37.”

The bed creaked.

“‘Only 37.’ Yea.” 

“You still look as beautiful as when I met you.”

“Blegh! Gross!” Michael said in a hushed voice.

Norman was laughing at his older brother, who soon shushed him once again. 

“Tonight?”

“Would that be okay?” 

“Yea, that’d be great.” 

“Then know that you’re still spot on at this.”

“Hahaha! Shut up!”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Elizabeth. Norman. Go to bed.”

“What? Why?” Elizabeth looked at him. 

“Because it’s my room and I said so.” Michael said simply. 

“‘Because it’s my room and I said so.’ Norman mocked him, causing Elizabeth to giggle. 

“Just get out!” Michael raised his voice, getting the point across.

Elizabeth and Norman exited Michael’s room.

“I bet Michael’s in on it too! He knows that mommy’s a fairy and he’s trying to cover it up!”

Norman nodded. “Yea, I bet he’s not what he seems either!”

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

Norman grinned. “I bet he’s a troll that mom and dad got out from under a bridge!” 

Elizabeth and Norman laughed together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an urge to write, it’s keeping me entertained during all of this quarantining. Ehh, dumb kids. :)


End file.
